The Bully Next Door
by colourfulgurl
Summary: Sakura is a bully at her school but why is she a bully? What has happened in her past that has caused her to become like this? Well read to find out! One Shot but possibility of a sequel!


**Hey everybody!! Here is another one shot that my friend and I wrote for my friend's English assignment. There was so much that we wanted to do with it but the teacher gave us a word limit of 500 which is really hard when everytime u write something really good it ends up going like 40 words over 500. Anyways I also wanted to add a bit more ideas to this but I kind of forgot what they were and then it would have totally ruined it so here it is! **

_"thoughts"_

"speaking"

_flashback_

* * *

The Bully Next Door

My reflection stared back at me. Sorrow filled eyes, tear stained cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. No one could know I cried and that I'm weaker than they think. If they did my reputation would be over. What would become of all my hard work to be the most feared in the school? I can't let that happen. Not today. Not any day.

I got into my bed and waited for sleep to overcome me and take me to a better place. I hoped that maybe once I could wake up and feel like everything will be okay, than I won't be in so much pain. I watched the curtains flow freely in the wind for a little while until I fell into my place of comfort.

I jumped to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and rolled myself out of bed.

_"Why does school have to be so early?"_ I thought as I rushed to get ready and onto the bus.

The bus ride wasn't very long but it was still horrible.

I walked aimlessly down the halls bored out of my mind, thinking maybe I should have gone to class.

Knowing that if I stayed in the halls I would get caught, I went outside.

A cool breeze blew in my face as I walked between the colourful trees. The fallen leaves crunched under my feet as I walked through the yard.

When I reached the sidewalk, I wandered through the streets. I was deep in thought until I heard a loud cry.

As I got closer, I discovered it was a young girl.

"Give it back!" she cried as she jumped between to larger boys.

Tears streamed down her face as they pushed her over.

As this incident played before my eyes one of my concealed memories came back to haunt me...

_A small child and her favourite teddy bear sat quietly looking at a book. She heard the front door open and slam closed. Ignoring it and thinking it was nothing she went back to her book. Moments later she heard glass breaking and a horrid scream from her mother. Her curiosity got to her and she climbed down the stairs with her teddy for safety. Hiding around the corner she heard another scream and looked to see her mother on the floor bleeding. Glass was shattered all over and her father looked angry. Out of instinct she ran to her mother's side grabbing her hand. Next thing she knew her precious teddy bear was taken from her strong grip. Looking up to find her father with a malicious glint in his eyes, she began to cry out of fear. _

Realizing I was staring I moved on my way back to the school. I still needed to get money for lunch so I quickened my pace.

Entering the school, I spotted my target. As I approached my next victim, he slowly backed away. He knew what was coming and the fear in his eyes showed it.

"Give me all your money." I demanded as I got closer. He stood there for a minute thinking for a comeback.

"No!" he said failing to come up with one.

This angered me. He needed to know his place and I will be the one to show it to him.

I cornered him and slammed him against the wall.

"This is your last chance. I want that money and I'm going to get it!" I stated.

Deciding it was pointless to ague he gave the money and I left him alone.

The rest of the day was eventless and I entered the house quietly and snuck up the stairs. Lying on my bed I looked at the picture of my mom and began to remember her. Her smile, the way she would hold me and tell me she loved me. It all seemed so faint now, like a fairy tale from a child's book.

Feeling a little hungry I went to go get some food. My father was sitting on the couch drinking his alcohol.

"Sakura…I got fired today." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks as he got up.

He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt a sharp pain in my back as his hand made contact. I turned to defend myself, only to find myself thrown against the wall. I lifted my head to look in his eyes. Anger and hatred filled them as he made a fist. As I looked deeper I thought I saw hints of sadness but that was soon whipped away as another sharp pain ran through my side. Every hit got stronger, every pain sharper. I felt my body go numb and the world go black.

I slowly opened my eyes. My body ached all over as I tried to get up. I walked over to the couch to find my dad asleep. Then I noticed he wasn't breathing. My heart began to beat faster as I checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. He was dead.

I ended up going to live with my aunt with a new start. This time I was nice to people. I actually had a group of friends and I was happy. I will never go back to the way I used to be.

* * *

**Ok thats the end people....I hope you like it....I know that I enjoyed writing it even if it took like 3 or 4 hours to write cause my friend kept texting her bf....anyways PLEASE review....i LOVE reviews ...they really make me happy and to post more stories. Just so you know there MIGHT be a sequel...i got to see how it turns out first....so PRESS that button!!! :D**

**~colourfulgurl~**


End file.
